


Woah Potter!

by Panda_malfoy_93



Series: HALLOWEEN [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confused Harry Potter, Cute Teddy Lupin, Dorks in Love, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Draco Malfoy Flirts, Falling In Love, First Dates, Flirting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeover, Makeup, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Raising Teddy Lupin, Sassy Pansy Parkinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: Maybe letting Pansy help Harry with his Halloween costume might not have been a good idea<3Dms are open on ig @panda.malfoy_93
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HALLOWEEN [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997137
Kudos: 15
Collections: DRARRY FLUFFTOBER 2020, Flufftober 2020





	Woah Potter!

Draco had already told Harry that pansy would be visiting Harry in Halloween morning for the costumes so he had visited his parents a bit early. He excitedly told them about his recent developments and how he wished they could meet him. He also told them about the charms(leaving the actual details obviously) and the fact he was a bit nervous about tonight. So he might've been a bit late to see Pansy waiting for him by the fireplace. 

"Oh! So sorry I.. "  
"It's alright Potter, thankfully Draco was here. "  
"Draco? "  
"Yeah he had come to pick up some of Teddy's stuff. "  
"Wait aren't you here to help me dress Teddy? "  
"What! No not at all, Draco is taking care of that. "  
"Draco? Wait why are you here then? "  
"Well since you left in such a hurry you didn't actually take anything with you. "

"... Oh yea yeah, sorry about that. "  
"No problem darling, but Draco did get you the ones he had charmed. "  
".. Even the red one? "  
"Ha! He was sure you would chose that. "  
Harry couldn't help but blush while he tried to change the topic.  
"About the pumpkin patch... "  
"Oh yes, sorry about that, I was a bit too excited to scare Draco until I found out it was you. "  
"So you do this every year. "  
"Without fail! "  
"Hmmm... "  
"Well let's get started! "  
"What right now?! '  
"You and Fashion will take time! "

Harry was a bit startled when Pansy started dragging him to the guest room until he saw what was inside. It looked like the whole room was transformed. It had things Harry had only seen in magazines and various kinds of trinkets floating around. In one corner he could see the costume which had made his dream reality.

His seeker skills allowed him to glude through the room without being hit by any of those flying trinkets and his hand reached for the red robe, stopping when he remembered that Pansy was with him. So trying to control himself he tried looking at the costume with a bit more attention to the details. 

It was a Gryffindor red vintage silk shirt and black trousers. It looked quite ordinary but the jewelled corset made it look like the male version costume of Red riding Hood. It looked like there were a few rubies on it, just like the ones lining the robes. And he could see a halter for a dagger and wondered whether it was for his wand. He turned back as he felt someone tap his shoulder, to find Pansy staring at him with a bathrobe in her hand. 

"Alright lover boy, I have prepared the bath. I have mixed some essential oil and essence so please soak for at least half an hour. Now hurry! Even I have a costume to put on. "  
"I... Y... Yes alright got it! "

Harry didn't understand why did he needed to do all this and what was the difference between all these fancy things and his regular soap but the bath was way too relaxing, so he wasn't complaining or anything. And seriously felt that his skin was softer than before and seriously had felt all his exhaustion fading away. Drawing a smily face on the steam that covered the mirror he slipped into the soft and warm bathrobe and went to the guest room. And he had seriously considered running when he saw Pansy behind a chair with scissors and curling irons floating around her. 

But before he could escape Pansy dragged him and made him sit on the chair. Her expression reminded Harry of the barber's and Aunt Petunia's expression when they were about to cut his hair and he didn't like that expression one bit. But Harry remembered Draco letting Pansy style his hair so it couldn't be that bad, right?

To distract himself he started thinking about tonight. He couldn't believe he was finally going to go trick or treating with Teddy and he was still nervous about going clubbing with others. But since Draco would be there with him throughout the night he felt a bit relieved. And everytime he would think about him, he would remember the soft kiss and a light blush would appear on his face. And he was so lost thinking about his Draco that he didn't even notice Pansy was done until she coughed loudly. 

"Oh sorry Pansy. "  
"You can think about your boyfriend later, checkout your hair."  
Harry had been avoiding looking at the mirror so when he finally did, he was beyond shocked. His out of control hair actually looked controlled. It still looked messy, but it was more of an organised mess and it had a few rubies charmed to it and it almost looked like...  
"Pansy is my hair glowing? "  
"Oh yes it's a charm I thought would look good with your costume. And don't worry it's subtle, so only people close to you will notice. "  
"I love it! Thank you so much for today, if you ever need my help just ask. "  
"Of course, it was like a duel to get your hair to look like this!"  
"Hahaha sorry, it has its own mind. "  
"Well forget that! Now your face, I need you to listen to each and every one of my instructions, okay? "  
"Okay."

So for the next hour or two Harry just laid back while Pansy informed him when to open his eyes and went to close it, when to pout his lips or lift his chin. He seriously so grateful to her, because if she wasn't there he would've just put on the costume and go to his first ever proper Halloween. 

After they were done Harry was surprised by his reflection. His eyes had a smoky red glow and a little bit of.. Glitter? And his lips looked so red he thought he might've bit it. He seriously couldn't help but hug Pansy out of joy and kept on thanking her until she sent him to get into his costume. 

He had a bit of trouble at first since he wasn't use to wearing these kinds of clothing but after a bit of trial and error he was done. He felt that he looked quite alright and wondered how Draco knew he liked this one the best. After spacing out for a while he went back to the guest entering and then giving a twirl for Pansy. 

"Damn I'm good at designing stuff! "  
"Yes you absolutely are, it's amazing Pansy! "  
"Thank you but now the corset and the cape. "  
"Yes yes. "

He put on the corset and the robes while Pansy whispered some spells which adjusted his costume. After she was done he tried to move his robe swiftly but he stumbled into someone's.. Chest? 

"Woah Potter! "  
"Draco? "  
"Oh he came when you had gone to get into your costume. "  
"Where were you? "  
"Oh he had taken Teddy upstairs because you all were going to have a long evening and by looking at you both I think I should go! "  
"Wh.. "  
"You better not mess his appearance, Draco! "

And with that Pansy waved her wand and everything started floating before entering a bag she had been holding. And after just a minute everything was gone and the guest room looked it had never been touched. And with a smirk on her face she went to the living room to floor back. 

"Dr.. Draco? "  
"Potter."  
"Umm could you let me go? "  
"Never! "  
"But the costume! "  
"I don't care. "  
And the passionate kiss that Draco pulled him into, made Harry understood that he cared the most! <3


End file.
